Rachel
Rachel is a character from Ninja Gaiden who becomes a playable character in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate. She is a half human, half fiend, fiend hunter. Cursed by her demonic heritage, Rachel's goal in life is to hunt down and destroy all demons in existence. She met Ryu while on a crusade to slay her own twin sister, who's fiend blood had corrupted her human half. With Ryu's aid she was able to accomplish her heart breaking goal, and the two have been close friends ever since. __TOC__ Character Appearance Rachel is a tall statuesque woman with pale skin, platinum blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and a curvaceous and buxom figure. She is usually seen wearing a skin-tight black leather combat suit cut in ways that reveal her skin. She wears alot of revealing outfits in-game, including a revealing nurse dress, short-shorts and and a crop top that exposes her tattoos, and a modest looking blue business jacket and skirt. Personality Rachel is a battle hardened warrior who feels the desire to hunt down and kill all demons. Though she feels the need to put on a tough face when dealing with people, she is a kind and caring soul whose only wish is to help people. Her cursed lineage has caused her to become a Fiend Hunter, but she truly fights to protect others. Etymology Rachel (רחל) is Hebrew in origin, and means "ewe", which is a term used to describe an adult female sheep. Relationships Ryu Hayabusa A close friend of Ryu, who rescued Rachel from enemy capture multiple times while she was on a crusade to slay her own twin sister, who had become evil due to the fiend blood in her veins. While she is initially cold to Ryu, she slowly begins to trust him over time and the two formed a close friendship. Her respect and admiration for Ryu can be seen in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate when she says he's like having the help of a hundred others. Momiji Rachel may seem to have a mutual respect for Momiji and she forms a working partnerships with her very often as she helps her out on her journey. She also becomes tag partner with Momiji throughout the 5th tournament of DOA. Appearances Rachel made her debut as an NPC in Ninja Gaiden (2004) before becoming a playable character in Ninja Gaiden Sigma. Non-Dead or Alive Appearances Musou Orochi 2: Special Rachel, along with Seimei Abe, appear in the Japan only Musou Orochi 2 Special, the PSP port of Warriors Orochi 3. She later appeared in the world wide WiiU port of the game, Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper, with series newcomer Momiji and Shennong. Her special stage is New York merged with Jiang Dong. In Popular Culture Dead Fantasy Rachel appears in the fan-made CG series Dead Fantasy. Musical Themes *''El Diablo ~DOA5 Ultimate mix~'' - Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Gallery Trivia *Since Nicole-458 couldn't be included in Dead or Alive 5, Rachel was given a similar fighting style.EventHubs - "Director: Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate is a reflection of the feedback we received" *Even though she was added to Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate, it is unknown if she participated in the tournament or not. External Links *Ninja Gaiden Wiki: Rachel *Koei Wiki: Rachel *Dead Fantasy Wiki: Rachel References Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Counter Fiend Combat Practitioners Category:Vigoorian Characters Category:Characters born in June